Revealed
by ZodiacAngelSenshi
Summary: Sequel to Who Am I?. Silver and Crystal set out to the Hoenn region to compete in the various Gyms and to find out more about Silver's past.
1. From An End To A Beginning

_Revealed_

_**A Pokemon Fanfic**_

_**By: ZodiacAngelSenshi**_

Author's Note: This story is a sequel to "Who Am I? It's set a few days after the events of that story.

"**Revealed" is rated PG-13 (or T) for excessive vulgar language, some violence, and mild drug and/or alcohol use.**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Location: New Bark Town 

Time: 9:00 A.M.

Two teenagers walked into Professor Elm's Pokemon lab the middle of this Friday morning. One was a red haired male named Silver, and a blue maned female named Crystal.

Not long ago, the two of them found out a huge secret: Silver's father was alive and he was Team Rocket's leader: Giovanni!

The evil man had the gall to kidnap Crystal and goaded Silver to find her so the secret could be revealed. Silver was also told that he had an older brother or sister out in the region of Hoenn.

With the knowledge he was given, Silver made the decision to leave for Hoenn quickly. He also wanted to take Crystal with him, but had to ask the permission of her mother and father. With permission granted, the two teens went to the Pokemon lab, where they are now.

While the 16-year-olds entered, Professor Elm was hard at work, checking his e-mails and paperwork. He did not notice them enter or approach his desk.

"Excuse me Professor…" began Crystal.

He didn't answer.

Silver cleared his throat.

Still no answer whatsoever.

Crystal and Silver shouted "HEY PROFESSOR!"

That loud sound started Elm so much that he jumped 5 feet in the air!

"Oh gosh, you two scared me silly!" exclaimed the Professor.

Crystal laughed softly and said "Sorry about that, but we need to tell you something."

Silver piped up with "We are leaving for the region of Hoenn soon."

"Oh that's nice…wait, what?" asked Elm.

"We're going to Hoenn, but we don't know where it is and where we are going to stay." Said Crystal with a hint of tears in her blue eyes.

Silver placed his strong arm around Crystal's shoulder. "So, can you help us?" he asked.

Professor Elm thought for a moment and spoke "Well, I have a map of the Hoenn region right here on my desk. I can also tell you that Hoenn has Pokemon gyms just like Johto. Did you two want to take the Hoenn gym challenge?"

Silver and Crystal looked into each other's eyes and came to their decision: "Okay, we'll give it a try," said Silver.

"But to keep it fair, only take low level Pokemon with you." stated Professor Elm, handing the couple the map.

"Aw, c'mon Prof…" complained Silver, but a delicate finger to his lips silenced him.

"I think it's a good idea." whispered Crystal, blushing at the same time.

With Crystal's hand intertwined in his, Silver left in a virtual daze, and out into the bright sunshine.

Location: Crystal's House 

Not long after the trip to the lab, the two teens were in Crystal's room (they are not making out so grow up and get your minds out of the gutter!) getting ready for their trip to Hoenn.

Silver was going through his backpack "So Crys, what Pokemon are you taking with you?"

Crystal answered from her walk-in closet, "Well, I have been breeding Pokemon for a while now, and I was able to hatch a couple of real cute ones. I decided to take my female Squirtle, and an Oddish,

Silver smiled. The Squirtle was a gift from him on Crystal's 15th birthday. "I'm taking a Houndour and a Gastly.

It was Crystal's time to smile. Silver really liked Dark and Ghost based Pokemon. She heard he could really give Morty and Karen a run for their money in their respective departments.

"Are you kids really to go?" shouted Crystal's mom from the kitchen.

"In a minute, mom!" shouted back Crystal, running from her room.

For the moment he was alone, Silver had a deep through. "_Crys is so lucky. She has good parents and a good home. Can I ever give her a good home when the time is right?"_

The blue tressed girl that was constantly on the teen's mind popped her head in the doorway. "Hey, are you coming or not?"

Silver gave his girlfriend a loving look and went with her.

As the young man walked side by side with his new love, he was confronted by what could be own new worst enemy: Crystal's father. He was tallish, a little chunky, and back in his day, one of Johto's best boxers.

He stood in the doorway of his and his wife's bedroom with a slight look of sadness and worry in his time worn eyes. His rough but fair voice rang out "Silver, take care of my little Crystal. She's my pride and joy. Don't let her get into any trouble, hear?"

Silver nodded with a slight grin on his face and gave the man a thumbs up. "She's in good hands, sir. See ya."

The couple, with new equipment and a song in their hearts set out the wild blue yonder.

It was time to put all thoughts aside and to begin one of the most important journeys of their young lives.


	2. Fire, Water, and Grass

_**Revealed**_

_**A Pokemon Fanfic**_

By: ZodiacAngelSenshi 

_**Author's Note: This chapter, and all other chapters of this story, are rated PG-13 for excessive foul language, some violence, and mild use of drugs/and or alcohol.**_

_**Also, beginning with Chapter 2, a character from one of my favorite animes is going to appear and become a major player in this fic.**_

"This denotes thought"

Chapter 2: Fire, Water, and Grass

It took countless hours for our heroes to reach the seemly endless plains of the region of Hoenn, but they made it in one piece, and in a helicopter in the shape of a Hopip(Silver hated the 'copter, and wanted to toss the pilot out the window for singing annoying pop songs, but Crystal calmed her dear friend down enough to survive the rest of the flight.)

The sky was black as velvet and the stars sparkled like precious jewels when the helicopter touched down on a private airstrip in Littleroot Town. The two teens got out and paid the pilot the regular fee for his services. He (the pilot) kept his hand out for a tip, but Silver opened his mouth and said "You wanna a tip: Don't quit yer day job."

"Silver! That wasn't nice!" exclaimed Crystal, giving the shocked pilot a little more money and he took off like a bat out of hell.

"Yea, so?" stated Silver. "God, if I hear one more verse of 'She'll Be Comin' 'Round The Mountain', I'll make that person wish they were never born!"

Crystal looked a little scared _"He's never been this angry before. Silver, please don't act like your father."_

As the couple walked, a figure ran up towards them. It was an average height male, around his early to mid 40's with brown hair and matching beard, blue eyes, and a thick build. He wore a white coat over a pair of dark shorts and sandals on his feet.

The man spoke in a happy tone "Why, hello you two. Professor Elm told me we were going to get two trainers from the Johto region. Welcome to Littleroot Town!"

"Thank you. I'm Crystal, and this is my boyfriend, Silver." said the girl with a light rose blush dusting her cheeks.

"Crys, thanks for the embarrassment!" hissed Silver, blushing as well.

"Ha ha, that's all right, two trainers in love is okay in my book. Now, my name is Professor Birch, so follow me to my house. It's too late to travel on these roads so you two kids can stay at my house for the night." stated the man, shaking the hands of both trainers and gestured towards his large house and laboratory.

With this said, Crystal and Silver set out with their new friend and walked a few minutes until they arrived at a handsome two storey house fashioned of red brick and shutters of the color creamy white.

The door opened and a girl bounded out and gave Professor Birch a huge hug. The girl looked at least 15 or 16, with waist length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was short in stature, about 5'1'' tall, wearing a white tanktop and tan cargo pants.

Silver couldn't help but stare at amazement at the girl. Crystal took one look at her boyfriend and gave him a strong pinch on the arm. "Behave yourself, for Chrissakes!" hissed the blue tressed girl. Fortunately, the boy obeyed because if he didn't, a part of his anatomy would be kicked, and hard.

Professor Birch let the three kids into his home and said "This is my daughter, Minako, and she's my Pokemon research assistant. So, what are two kids from Johto doing in Hoenn?"

"_Oh yeah, I could say that my old man's the leader of Team Rocket and we're here to find my older bro or sis." _bitterly thought Silverhis fist clenched like steel traps. Crystal placed a delicate palm on Silver's shoulder and spoke "The both of us are going to compete in the Hoenn region's various gyms."

"That sounds like so much fun!" exclaimed Minako, her voice like a angel, and sweet and refreshing like the cleanest air on Earth.

"Well, if you kids want to compete, you should have a proper starter Pokemon. I don't have any yet, but I'm getting them tomorrow. How's that?" asked Prof. Birch.

"Sounds great!" voiced Silver, a forced smile on his face. Crystal squeezed his hand tighter as the five people went inside the house for the night.

_**Time: The Next Morning. 9:30 A.M.**_

The morning was bright and hot as Crystal, Silver, and new friend Minako left the house and went towards the next door laboratory. The lab was all one level, but was quite large and was painted the same color as the house's shutters.

Silver had to whistle at the sight of this Goliath of a structure. _"Boy, even that shithole of an orphanage wasn't as big as this place!"_

"My dad should be inside. The starter Pokemon arrived 7 A.M this morning and they should be ready by now." began Minako, who opened the lab's door with gusto, it was pretty dark inside and it looked like no one had been inside for a day or so!

"Where is Professor Birch?" inquired Crystal, absentmindedly-twirling stands of sapphire locks around her index finger.

"I think I know where my dad is. Come on!" shouted Minako, who ran out the lab like greased lighting and out of Littleroot Town!

One of Silver's eyebrows went up in stupefaction at this event. "Damn, that chick can move!"

"That's because Minako loves her father and wants him to be safe." softly whispered Crystal, following the blonde teen.

"_I wish I could have a dad like Minako's. Smart and devoted, but no! Fate had to fuck me over and gave me the biggest prick that had ever had walked this planet! But someday, that prick will pay! Oh, __he will pay__!" _screamed a thought from Silver's brain while he ran after the two girls.

_**Location: Route 101. Just outside Littleroot Town**_

Just a scant few minutes later, the group of three arrived near a patch of grass where they saw a scary sight. Three strange creatures surrounded Professor Birch like moths surrounded by a bright celestial flame. They were small, covered with brown fur and a bizarre black zigzag pattern on their backs. The creatures were growling in a terrifying way. Poor Prof. Birch was caught in an uprooted tree root and couldn't free himself!

"DADDY!" screamed Minako, starting towards her paternal parent, but a strong arm held her back. "Stop girl, we have another way to stop those ugly bastards." said Silver, who gestured to a ground bound backpack, which three Poke-Balls had rolled out of.

"Good idea dear. Let's do it!" exclaimed Crystal, who threw one of them. Out popped a small bird like Pokemon with orange and yellow feathers. Its beady black eyes were like mirrors and it squealed "Torchic, Tor!"

Silver tossed his Poke-Ball and our came a small green lizard like Pokemon appeared. It had a red underbelly and two thick tails. Its eyes were yellow with black irises and it stated "Treecko."

On cue, Minako tossed the last ball, and what arrived in a flash of white was a blue marine like Pokemon with a color matching fin on its head and gills on its cheeks. It proclaimed "Mudkip, Mud!"

"Mudkip, use Tackle attack on one of those Zigzagoons!" shouted Minako. The little water Pokemon obeyed, and full body tackled the brown furred Pokemon, knocking it down a little.

"C'mon guys, give me a hand!" the girl exclaimed.

Silver and Crystal obeyed, but they didn't know what the names of the Pokemon were. Professor Birch piped up with "Their names are Torchic and Treecko," in a scared shitless tone.

The battle began slowly, but the three teens got into it and soon kayoed the three Zigzagoons. The Professor and his daughter were very grateful and happy that it was all over.

"Good job kids. Since you all saved me, you can keep the Pokemon you chose. Take good care of them," said Prof. Birch as he got up from the ground.

"Dad, can I go with my new friends on their journey around Hoenn. Please?" asked Minako in a sugar sweet tone.

The brown maned father looked at his pride and joy for a few moments. _" Could I really let her go and experience what few trainers could describe in so many words. God, Mrs. Birch is gonna kill me!"_

"Okay Mina, you can. But promise me you'll behave and take care of yourself and your friends." spoke the reluctant Birch.

"Yay! THANK YOU DADDY!" squealed the girl and jumped in her father's arms and hugged him tight. Crystal made an "Aw…" sound and Silver…well; he looked a little sad.

"We should get going. I stocked all of our backpacks with extra gear and supplies that we'll need. Bye Littleroot Town and bye bye Daddy!" declared a delighted Minako Birch and she and her friends marched out of sight.

A cold wind blew over the Hoenn region's top Pokemon researcher. He truly would miss his little girl, but felt proud of her at the same time.


	3. To Oldale Town We Go

_**Revealed**_

_**A Pokemon Fanfic**_

_**By: ZodiacAngelSenshi**_

_**Author's Note: This chapter, and all other chapters of this story, are rated PG-13 for excessive foul language, some violence, and mild use of drugs/and or alcohol.**_

_**Also, did anyone guess that Minako/Sailor Venus from "Sailor Moon" was the anime character I picked to be in this fic?**_

"_**This denotes thought"**_

Chapter 3: To Oldale Town We Go 

It was a good few hours before our three weary adventurers reached Oldale Town, a small village not far from Littleroot Town. Only a Pokemon Centre and a few homes dotted the land.

Our three heroes did some training on the way to this place, and their Pokemon had gotten a little stronger. Minako had also caught a Wurmple, which was a small, pink caterpillar like creature.

The trio was a little exhausted, so they sauntered into the clean and spotless Pokemon centre and sat down on a few benches to catch their breath.

"Wow, the Pokemon in the Hoenn region are pretty interesting, aren't they Silver?" asked Crystal, but the red haired boy was nowhere in sight. In reality, he had ducked out for a quick puff of a cigarette.

It was certainly a dirty habit of his, picked up no doubt at a hellhole of an orphanage Silver grew up in. Smoking helped Silver relax, forget his problems, and concentrate on his life. He had to smoke outside because the Poke-Centre was a smoke free zone.

As Silver smoked, he talked to his Treeko. The grass type Pokemon was drawing little circles and lines in the dirt with a small sliver of a branch.

"Well, little buddy, this is it. We're headin' on a big old journey, It's funny, but I just want to find my older bro or sis, but, I guess a Pokemon journey as well isn't bad." said Silver, taking one last draw and stamping out his cancer stick.

Treeko smiled and nodded. He copied his trainer and stamped out his dirt drawings. It then jumped onto Silver's right shoulder and announced "Tree, Treeko."

As they had a man to Pokemon talk, Crystal made an appearance in the doorway. She looked pretty mad.

"Silver, I thought you said you gave up smoking!" she exclaimed.

The boy took one look at his companion and got a little scared. The last time that he tried to give up smoking and Crystal caught him lighting up, a bright red hand shaped mark showed up on his left cheek and his ears were killing him from a severe chewing out.

"Sorry, Crys, but I really needed this." stated Silver, running a hand through his scarlet locks.

"Well, I let it go for now. But the next time, you won't be so lucky." said Crystal as she and Silver walked hand in hand back into the Pokemon Centre.

When the two lovers walked into the main lobby, they saw their new friend, Minako. She was talking to a teen male around her age or a least a year older. He had dark skin and spiky hair to match. His eyes were squinty, and his face was awfully red, like he was blushing. The boy wore a green shirt under a brown jacket, light brown pants, and blue sneakers.

Minako noticed her friends had returned, and happily said "Hey guys, this is Brock, and he's the former gym leader in Pewter City."

"_Wow, this girl sure is pretty! I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend!" _Brock thought, delighted atthe sight of this lovely and sweet girl.

Crystal piped up with "Hey, I've met Brock before. I defeated him about a year ago when I was in Kanto."

"Yeah, but my dad is the new gym leader now." began Brock, a little sad. "I was on a Pokemon journey with a few friends of mine for a while, I came home and took up the mantle of Gym Leader, and left again."

"But, why did you leave and come to Hoenn?" inquired Minako, with a warm, curious look in her eyes.

A deep red blush swept over Brock at the sight of this inquisitive maiden. "Well, I want to become a master Pokemon breeder, so I decided to try every region in this world, and Hoenn was the closest one." He answered.

Silver broke in with "So, Brock, what Pokemon do you have with you?" As the boy said this, Crystal whispered with a harsh "How impolite can you be, Silver?"

"I have a Forestress from when I was in the Johto region, and…hey, what?" began Brock, but he was broken off by the sight of Minako's Midkip(nicknamed Aquaria, it's a female Midkip), staring right at a similar Midkip, but it was male and a little bigger with deeper coloring.

"Is this your Midkip?" asked Minako, petting the marine Pokemon.

"Yeah, and I guess the other Midkip is yours?" inquired Brock. The girl just nodded and smiled brightly. This in turn caused Brock to flush crimson and shake a bit.

"_A girl who smiles like that and talked to me like that can only mean one thing: She really likes me!" _screamed a thought in Brock's brain.

"It looks like that breeder has a crush on our little Pokemon researcher." Remarked Crystal.

"I dunno, could be more like lust." Uttered Silver, digging in his pocket for another stick of cancer causing poisons (a cigarette.)

A scared look washed over Crystal at what Silver said. _"This is terrible! Silver is getting colder and meaner every time he opens his mouth."_

A light giggle broke up the gloom of the situation. Minako and Brock's Midkips were chasing each other and both tripped up on a cushion that had been flicked carelessly on the floor. The two Midkips fell on top of each other and it was a small tangle of little arms and feet until Brock and Minako helped them, all the while laughing a little.

Silver had never seen two people laugh so hard like that in his whole life. He thought, _"Well, they say that laughter is the best medicine. Too bad I never got any. Life fucking sucks, get use to it, Silver old boy."_

"Hey, I got a great idea! How about Brock coming along with us?" questioned a very cheerful Minako while she placed Aquaria into her Poke-Ball.

"ME?" shouted Brock, in virtual surprise and red all over. "Yes, you would mesh perfectly with the three of us, and besides, I want to get to know you better." stated Minako with a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes.

"OK! I, Brock Harrison, a master Pokemon Breeder in training, will accompany Silver, Crystal, and the beautiful Minako on the quest in the region of Hoenn!" shouted the brown haired teen. A parton of the Pokemon Centre gave the four of them a dirty look and mouthed a harsh, "Shut the fuck up, allya! I'm tryin' ta read the goddamn newspaper!"

As the quartet left the comfy interior of the Pokemon Centre, Silver stuck up his middle finger and mouthed a silent "You try anything, you die."

_Wow, it looks like Silver is getting more and more like his father every day. Anyways, I'm planning to have __three__ couplings in this story, and they are:_

_Silver and Crystal_

_Brock and Minako_

_And…_

_You'll have to read more of "Revealed" to find out the last mystery couple, and __no__, it isn't Ash/Misty, or Ash/May, or Ash/Anybody._


	4. Nightmare Symphony

**_Revealed_**

**_A Pokemon Fanfic_**

_By: ZodiacAngelSenshi_

_Author's Note: This chapter, and all other chapters of this story, are rated PG-13 for excessive foul language, some violence, and mild use of drugs/and or alcohol._

_"This denotes thought" _

**_This denotes a dream._**

_Author's Note: To answer Tomoyo Kinomoto's question: Don't worry, I'm not going to break up Silver and Crystal. It's all part of a bigger picture that will hopefully be revealed in the coming chapters._

**_Chapter 4: Nightmare Symphony_**

As soon as the group left the Pokemon Centre, the burning golden disk we call the sun set and the sky darkened in all of it's velvety glory. The diamond bright stars began to flash and the moon began its silvery sojourn across the darkened sky.

The quartet set up their sleeping bags under the leaves of an old but majestic oak tree. A fire was set up and all of the Pokemon were let out of their Poke-Balls for their supper.

"Wow, you're Forestress looks well trained!" exclaimed Minako.

"Thanks, you're Midkip is looking good." Said Brock, a deep blush enveloping his countenance.

Meanwhile, Crystal's Squirtle and Oddish were getting to know Brock's Midkip and Forrestress. But, where were Silver and his Pokemon?

For that answer, we move not far away, to behind a clump of Oran Berry bushes. Silver is having a nap. He isn't really tired, but something in his brain told him to.

Silver's eyelids were twitching like mad, sweat was pouring from his brow, and small gasps escaped from his lips. In other words: Silver was having a nightmare!

**The scene was known to Silver. It was Littleroot Town, 16 years ago. It was the day he was born.**

"**Push, dear, push!" yelled a middle aged nurse.**

**A myriad of shadows danced across the ceiling, caused by a trio of plain white candles while a young woman, about 25-30 years of age was pushing with all of her might, trying to give birth. The woman's dark purple locks hung in sweat soaked ringlets, her body tired but not giving up without a fight.**

"**I see a head! Oh my, a full head of red hair!" shouted the nurse.**

"**Just like his father." Thought the expectant mother.**

**With that, a final hard push commenced. That firm push caused the newborn baby to be fully born, its lusty cries echoed through the room.**

"**Is…is my baby okay?" whispered the new mother.**

"**Yes ma'am, it's a boy!" exclaimed the nurse, joyful at this powerful mystery we call birth.**

**After a few minutes, when the baby was washed and checked over, he was handed over to his mother to be held by her for the first time. The mother was so blissful that she began to cry with happiness.**

**Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. It was a man, but his features were distorted by the shadows. He saw the nurse and scowled at her profusely. It was her cue to leave, which she did.**

"**My love, look. Your new son." Said the woman, holding the boy out for the man to see.**

"**For the last time, woman, I am ****not****your love****. My love for you is long dead and in the ground." The man hissed, smacking her across the face with an open palm. This in turn caused the baby to cry out and the woman's left cheek to slice open and bleed.**

"**You…you bastard!" screamed the mother.**

"**Shut the fuck up, you dirty whore. I hate you, and those two little rats!" shouted the man, making the little house shake very violently.**

"**Don't call them rats! They are two sweet little babies. They need love and attention." Whispered the mother, holding her injured cheek with one hand and cradling the baby in the other.**

"**No, slut, you just want my money. Well, I don't give to a whore. Now go clean yourself up. You look like shit!" he exclaimed, and left in a hurry.**

**The woman was very upset over the whole situation. Her body ached from the birth, but the worst of all; she had very little money to purchase food and other things for the baby.**

" _**Oh heavenly father, what am I to do?" **_**cried a through in the mother's saddened stricken mind. She though of what to do. She couldn't abandon both her newborn son and her two-year-old daughter, who was sleeping in the next room. It was too inhumane.**

**Suddenly, the mother knew what to do. She cleaned her tear and blood clotted face, washed her sweat-covered body and changed into a warm dress and coat.**

**Then, she took her son in her arms and dressed him in a diaper and warm blankets. She took him out in the early fall air and walked a few minutes until she reached a large building which said "Littleroot Town Orphanage."**

"**I'm sorry, little one. I'll always love you…Silver." Whispered the woman, as she set her son down on the cold concrete steps and rang the doorbell. She took off into the night and was never seen in the town ever again. She and her little daughter left Littleroot Town that very night.**

**As the orphanage door opened up, Silver awoke!**

"Jesus Christ, that's the third night in a row I had that dream, or was it a nightmare?" asked Silver to the night sky.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Crystal appeared. She wore a simple T-shirt that showed a little of her midriff and dark shorts.

"Silver, are you okay?" inquired the girl, placing a fragile hand on the boy's forehead.

"Yeah, nothin' to worry about." Said Silver, shrugging off the effects of the dream/nightmare.

As the boy and the girl from Johto embraced, the girl knew the boy was lying, but she decided not to pressure any further.

**End of Chapter 4**

_**Sorry about the wait, everybody! I got Pokemon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald; and have been playing them non-stop.**_

_**Anyways, if anyone can come up with a good shipping name for the couple of Brock/Minako, please e-mail me or leave a review.**_


	5. Here's Petalburg

_**Revealed**_

_**A Pokemon Fanfic**_

_By: ZodiacAngelSenshi_

Author's Note: This chapter, and all other chapters of this story, are rated PG-13 for excessive foul language, some violence, and mild use of drugs/and or alcohol.

"_This denotes thought"_

"_**This denotes Pokemon speech."**_

_Chapter 5: Here's Petalburg…_

The next day, after the group woke up and had some delicious breakfast (thanks to Brock), they started back on their excursion to Petalburg, as pointed out by Minako's extensive knowledge of Hoenn.

A few hours later (and a few Trainer defeats and experience points gained), the city of Petalburg was in plain sight. It was a little on the smallish side, with a few homes, Pokemon Centre, Poke-Mart, and yes, a Gym!

"So, is the Petalburg Gym our first challenge?" inquired Crystal.

"It isn't" said Minako, consulting her Poke-Nav. "The gym in Rustboro is the first one. Petalburg is a little down the line."

"So, why the hell are we here? I say move on, right now!" exclaimed Silver, and marched off.

"Silver, knock it off and get back here!" shouted Brock.

This act caused the red maned teen to hold his midsection in a slight pain. Silver thought "_What the fuck's wrong with me. My guts feel like a Quilava's throwing up hot lava!"_

Crystal noticed her loved one's pain and rushed over to him. "You look so sick. Why don't you lie down in the Pokemon Centre for awhile?"

Silver half whispered "No, I'll be fine. I wanna get to Rustboro before dark."

As Silver walked a little away from the group, Brock piped up "He sure is stubborn. Just like Ash."

"Who's Ash?" asked Minako.

Brock answered "He was this 10 year old kid I used to travel with, along with the Cerulean City Gym leader, Misty. Not too long ago, Ash suddenly left for parts unknown. Misty went back to her gym and I went back to Pewter City."

Suddenly, a frail teen boy walked towards the quartet. He was a little on the small side, with light green hair that stuck up a little on the top and on the sides, gray eyes, and wore a long sleeved white shirt, emerald green pants, and grey and white shoes.

The boy let out a huge racking cough and asked, "Are you going to the gym?"

"Yes, and you are…?" inquired Minako.

"My name is Wally, and I live here in Petalburg;" answered the sickly boy, coughing even more and sinking to his knees. After that fit, Wally said "I want to catch a Pokemon to take with me to Verdanturf Town. I've been told by my dad that the gym leader could help me."

"That's cool, we're heading there right now." Said a female voice.

The group turned around and spotted a girl around 12-13 years old, with rich coffee brown hair that was in two stylized pigtails and sapphire eyes. She wore a sleeveless long red shirt with a black collar that had a white stripe down the middle of it, white gloves that had black fingers and a green band on top of them, black biker shorts, matching socks and red and white sneakers. A green fanny pack and matching head-topping bandana completed the outfit.

With the girl was a boy around her age. He had messy ebony hair and warm brown eyes. His attire consisted of a sleeveless, hooded, blue sweatshirt over a dark colored tee shirt, light blue pants and blue and black sneakers. A red baseball hat with a green poke-ball on it and fingerless gloves topped it all off.

But, Brock knew who this boy was. It was…

"Ash!"

"Hey Brock, what are you doin' here in Hoenn?" inquired Ash, while he petted his first ever pokemon, the electric mouse known as Pikachu.

"I'm here doing breeder research. Oh, Ash, this is Silver and Crystal from Johto, and the beautiful blonde angel standing next to me is Minako Birch. She's Professor Birch's daughter." Answered Brock with a loving glazed over look in his squinty eyes.

Minako had a cherry red fury wash over her face as she said "Oh Brock, stop it! You're making me blush."

"Nice to met you all. I'm May Maple, the daughter of Petalburg Gym's leader." Answered Ash's companion.

"So, what Pokemon do you have in your party, May?" asked Crystal.

"Instead of telling you, I'll show you. Come on out everyone!" exclaimed May, and threw four Poke-balls. In a flash of white light, a yellow and red chicken like Pokemon, a blue bird Pokemon with cottony wings, a small green dinosaur like Pokemon with a bulb on it's back, and a beautiful butterfly like Pokemon appeared.

"Wow, it's a Combusken, Altaria, Bulbasaur, and Beautifly!" exclaimed Minako, while taking a few notes in her notepad.

"May just back from the Grand Festival, and I'm on my way to the Hoenn Pokemon League." stated Ash.

"Well, good luck to you Ash, I hope you win." Said Brock, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks Brock, good luck with your journey." voiced May, as she returned her Pokemon to their Poke-Balls and gestured to Wally (who was too dumbstruck by the girl's lovely features to speak) to follow her to her father's gym.

"I guess we can get going too, huh?" inquired Silver, try to dig out a cigarette out of his pocket all the while.

"First, let's go to the Pokemon Centre, Silver. Neptune, Phoenix, and Flora need a little checkup," said Crystal.

"Who the hell are Neptune, Phoenix, and Flora?" inquired Silver with a strange look on his face.

"Neptune is the nickname of my Squirtle, Torchic is Phoenix, and Flora is Oddish's nickname," stated Crystal, while dragging the red haired boy to the Centre.

"_**Pikachu, chu chu Pikachu!" **_Whispered Pikachu to Ash. _**(Boy, girls come up with the strangest names for their Pokemon!)**_

"They sure do, Pikachu." Ash whispered back. With that, Ash waved goodbye to his old friend and his (Brock's) new friends and went inside the Petalburg Gym.

Unknown to our cast, a trio of trouble was observing this scene, and was quite interested.

Prepare for trouble...

_And make it double…_

"Will the two of ya shut up fer a second!" hissed a cream colored cat Pokemon with a golden charm on it's forehead.

"Sorry Meowth. It felt like the best time to use the motto." Said a blue haired male with emerald eyes.

"That red haired twerp looked familiar." Piped up a female with reddish pink hair in a long tail like style and sapphire eyes.

"Yeah like how?" inquired Meowth, while filing one of his claws.

"Oh, never mind. Thinking out loud." Said the female, brushing back a lock of stray hair.

"Something's wrong with Jessie. She's never like this, only since the Boss gave us this new mission," thought the male. 

_**Flashback:**_

_**Location: Classified.**_

**_The trio was in a classy and rich looking office in what was known as Team Rocket HQ. They had just been "blasted off" by Ash and his Pikachu for what seemed to be the millionth time. A few singes still decorated Jessie and James's (the name of the male) uniforms._**

**_At the big oak desk sat the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. He looked the every inch of evil, dark hair slicked back, orange suit pressed to perfection._**

**_Giovanni began with "Agents, I have decided that you three need a new mission."_**

_"'**Bout damn time. I'm sicka chasin' after dat Pikachu," stated Meowth.**_

_"**So, what now? Are we going after an ultra rare Pokemon? Stealing valuable research?" Jessie rapidly asked.** _

_"**I want you three to go to the Hoenn region. There's a boy I want you to keep your eye on. Make sure he succeeds at the gyms and you'll all be handsomely rewarded." Giovanni answered.**_

_"**That doesn't sound too hard. But what about that twerp's Pikachu?" asked James.**_

_"_**_That yellow rat does not concern me any more. Now go!" commanded the Team_ _Rocket leader, pointing to the door._**

_**End Flashback.**_

Jessie suddenly stood up and shouted "Okay guys, we heard Giovanni! We just have to make that red haired brat wins at all the gyms and then we'll win the jackpot!"

"Are you sure, Jessie dear? I have a bad feeling about this," said James in a small voice.

"C'mon Jimmy. Live fer the moment. If we do well in dis mission, I'll be the boss's top cat again!" exclaimed Meowth, pumping his fists in the air.

With that, the female and the cat members of Team Rocket dragged the male away from their hiding spot, right ready to pounce.

**_End Chapter 5_**

**_Author's Note: Wow, one of my longest chapters yet! I'm just trying to make up from all the time between the posting of Chapter 4 and this chapter._**

_**Anyways, I changed my mind about Ash. I'm pairing him off with May. I became an Advanceshipper not long after posting Chapter 4. Ash and May will pop up every so often, so Advanceshippers rejoice! **_


End file.
